


红

by taketori



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: F/F, 拉娘
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taketori/pseuds/taketori
Summary: Katerina Solensan (カテリーナ・ソーレンサン) 是EP1 反派Asimov Solensan (アシモフ・ソーレンサン?) 的妻子。一登场我就好喜欢她，也喜欢她和Spike的互动，以及最后的结局。但是总希望她还能有更多故事。之所以和Faye拉娘，是因为本Faye厨觉得，Faye只是个直女那真的很可惜。主要目的是写车（×
Relationships: Faye Valentine/Katerina Solensan





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Katerina Solensan (カテリーナ・ソーレンサン) 是EP1 反派Asimov Solensan (アシモフ・ソーレンサン?) 的妻子。  
> 一登场我就好喜欢她，也喜欢她和Spike的互动，以及最后的结局。但是总希望她还能有更多故事。  
> 之所以和Faye拉娘，是因为本Faye厨觉得，Faye只是个直女那真的很可惜。  
> 主要目的是写车（×

Faye十天没有吃过焗虾了。

饥一顿饱一顿的日子虽然过惯了，但最近对焗虾的渴望却格外难耐。悬赏金额最高的是一个叫Asimov的男人，深色皮肤，哦，他还有个貌美的妻子，也被悬赏通缉。做了什么坏事？似乎是贩卖违禁药品。不清楚，不关心。今天是她最喜欢的乐队Gene By Gene发售十年特辑《Blur》的日子。虽然近来也是穷困潦倒，但买了唱片是第一要务，第二才是在附近追查逃犯。

转进小巷就到唱片店了，Faye的脚步十分轻快，微凉的风蹭过她的小腿。

但这惬意却突然被小巷转角处的迎面跑来的一个红裙女人打破了。Faye和她撞了个满怀。她捧着两个纸袋，其中一个纸袋里的东西全部撒落在地。

两人几乎同时弯下腰，慌忙地拾着撒落在地的东西。两个热腾腾的汉堡，绷带和消毒水，一包烟，两包烟，三包烟，Faye将拾起的东西交还给她，也是在这时，Faye才注意到她的样貌。

浅褐色的皮肤，浅褐色的眼睛，沿着红色长裙的弧线，是高高隆起的腹部——她……Faye有些慌张，但Faye是不可能露出愧疚的神色的。

我请你在附近喝一杯吧。把烟盒递给她的同时，Faye脱口而出，似乎只是为打破当下不长不短的沉静。

她露出了一丝惊讶的神色，张了张嘴，但未发一言。

该死，Faye想，我竟然要请一个大肚子的女人去喝酒。算了，只是找句话说而已，她答应了反倒麻烦。

我叫Faye。

我……Katerina。她的声音有些颤抖。

这时，路对面一个男人的声音突然响起。死女人！告诉过你不准跟外人说话！

Faye转头一看，这人似乎有点眼熟……是……是那个逃犯Asimov？！

男人与Faye四目相对，只过了两三秒，他便立刻响起警觉，朝Faye扑来。

Faye当即转身朝小巷逃去。巷中第一家店是一间已经倒闭的地中海式餐厅，四五张还未来得及撤去白色的圆桌摆在店外，Faye一把抽出圆桌下椅子，向追来的Asimov腰部抛去。男人的力气她是犯怵的，但她已经多次凭敏捷灵活取胜异性。

两人在店前缠斗。Asimov向妻子大吼，死女人，愣着干嘛，开枪啊！

Katerina的神情木然，她从另一个纸袋中掏出一把小手枪，指向正扭打着的两人。左、右、上、左、下、上、右、左，两人的身影太过迅速，妻子的双手不住颤抖。终于，一声清脆的破碎声响起，圆桌上的花瓶从正中心炸裂开，Faye本能地捂住眼睛，向后躲了一步，但飞溅的花瓶碎片还是划伤了她的左臂。Asimov趁此拎起行李，向街对面的奔去。妻子也紧随其后，登上了飞船。

红尾号停在一百米之外的空地。Faye看了一眼手臂上的伤口，不深，不过以往遇到这种吃力的任务，她已经打算放弃了。可这次Faye迅速向红尾号跑去。

尽管晚出发了一会儿，但一旦到了空中，红尾号便可一展速度优势。

只过了几分钟，Asimov和Faye都已经飞离了地球，来到了太空中。Katerina的身影被男人挡住，Faye只能看到她红裙之下隆起的小腹，看不到她的神情。红尾号距他们的飞船只有几十米了。警笛隐约在远处响起，男人青筋暴起。Faye调整红尾号的方向，尝试继续靠近Asimov的飞船。

警方的子弹划过黑暗而来，红尾号险些被射中。该死，不用你们这些废物来的，Faye忿忿道。子弹越来越密集，Faye左闪右避。这时近处突然一声急促的巨响，惊得Faye一瞬间忘记了控制方向。

她抬起头，看向Asimov的飞船。十几米外，鲜红的血从Katerina纤细的手指之间汩汩流出，绘出五条奇异的曲线。Faye震惊得张大了嘴巴。Katerina怀中抱着那颗已没有生息的脑袋，上面是男人血液浸渍的黏稠黑发，再上面是Katerina沉甸甸的右乳。再向上，是她举着那支杀死怀中人的手枪，对着自己的脑袋。


	2. Chapter 2

不要！Faye冲着Katerina大吼，尽管隔着红尾号的舱门，声音根本传不到对方那里。

Faye手心里不断渗出汗水，一双绿眸紧紧地盯着Katerina，而Katerina的眼眶里充盈着泪水，那把举着手枪的手一直在颤抖，终于，她犹疑着把手枪从自己的太阳穴移开了。

见Katerina放下手枪，Faye才敢靠近。

警察离他们还有一段距离，Faye感到一丝奇异的庆幸。她不想让警察把Katerina带走，虽然把Katerina交给警察能换到的悬赏金够她吃几十顿焗虾了。

Faye打开舱门，说，跟我去Bebop号上吧，我是说，暂时先找个地方，不然你怎么弄你的……肚子？

Katerina咬了咬下唇，点头了。

Faye带Katerina来到了Bebop号上，径直领她去了浴室。

你如果有什么要帮忙的就喊我，看你应该不是很灵便，Faye顿了顿，不过……之前没来得及跟你说，Bebop号上的空舱房现在都用来储物了……今晚先在我房间住，你……应该不会介意吧？

我……可能也瞒不过你。Katerina轻声说。

Faye不明白这是什么意思。

Katerina把手伸进红色的长裙里。只听到哗啦哗啦十几声，红色的瓶子掉了满地，甚至埋住了Katerina的右脚，Faye呆住了，顺着脚踝、小腿、空荡的红裙看上去，是一张无比平坦的小腹。

走道响起一阵脚步声，接着是Ed响亮清脆的嗓音，Faye——是你吗——

等我十分钟，Faye不假思索地回答道，忘记了自己本打算立刻离开，因此浴室的门只是虚掩着。

Ed推开了一条缝，揉了揉眼睛，咧嘴一笑，Faye的朋友你好。

Faye惊诧的神色尚未收起，Ed，你……你过会儿再来。

Ed仍是一脸明亮的笑容，干脆回答道，好的。

浴室里又只剩下两人。

哦，我早该想到，这些……是药吧？

Katerina点了点头。

那……我去拿个袋子把这些先收起来吧。

清理完毕之后，已是夜晚。Faye让Katerina先洗了澡，当Faye回到房间时，Katerina已在床上躺下。

所以，你们是原计划去Mars吗？这种寂静让Faye感到古怪，但是出言打破寂静之后，Faye又立刻后悔起来。

Mars上也不会有幸福的生活，宇宙中没有地方去。我已经三十岁了。

我也结过婚，Faye幽幽地说了一句。说完她才意识到，这是她第一次把这件事告诉别人。

你还会想起他吗？恨他吗？Katerina似乎毫不意外，只是平静地问道。

我会想起很多人。不恨任何人。过着不知道什么时候就吃不上饭的日子，拿不出什么力气记恨谁。

黑暗中，Faye感觉到Katerina道身体向她倾斜，手指轻轻捏了捏她的脸，散开的浓密长发垂拂在她的肩膀上。好甜美的气息，属于地球夏夜的香气，地中海滨海的花园。Faye想分清这香气是来自她指尖还是她发梢，但好难。Katerina的气味和温度似乎离自己又近了一寸，Faye还没有反应过来，一个湿热的吻。本来放在身体两侧的双手无所适从。她没有回吻，只是感受Katerina柔软的双唇贴在自己就有些……难以承受，她的乳尖感到一阵愉悦的刺痛，而更痛的是，往下，身体里。她嗯了一声，Katerina移开了，半坐在一旁，没有言语。Bebop的舱房内没有一丁点亮光，但Faye知道Katerina注视着自己。Faye也坐起，轻轻贴上了Katerina的脸颊，鼻尖，最后是嘴唇。双臂揽住她的背部，是Faye的棉质睡裙，穿在Katerina身上质感好像也变得不一样了；极窄的腰——装孕妇竟然装得那么像，Faye突然为自己被骗到而忿忿不已；Faye左手留恋着Katerina的腰，右手继续向下，裙摆不规则的叠皱，露出了Katerina一侧的大腿。Katerina又向Faye靠近了一点，压得她喘息困难，仍在刺痛的乳尖碰到Katerina柔软的双乳，她不由自主地呻吟了一声。Katerina的一只手伸进了Faye宽松的睡衣里，Katerina微烫的手指将Faye的乳房握住。

透过Bebop号的小窗，可以看到夜空中的星球。不知为何，远星尤其明亮。

Faye Valentine容易动心，瞬间动心，但Faye Valentine不容易爱人。这种轻浮的感觉让她感到轻盈。爱是前世的情感，属于身着校服头发浅紫的热带南洋富家小女孩。尽管Faye并不认识这个小女孩，但却执拗地想把爱这种情感留给她。Faye缩退了，在黑暗中起身下了床。

我还是去沙发睡吧。未等Katerina回音，她便关门离开了自己的房间。


End file.
